Proyecto de química
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: ¿Qué sería de mi vida si Amy aceptara ser parte de ella? ¿Qué se sentirá poder palpar la gloria al besar sus dulces labios? ¿Qué serían de mis días el compartirlos con su tersa piel fresca como el agua? ¿Sería esa agua la necesaria para aplacar mi sed? Por supuesto que sí, eso y mucho más… / Happy B-day Amy-chan.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, además de algunos poemas citados que son propiedad de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. La historia es autoría de quien escribe las presentes palabras.**

* * *

Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a mi rinconcito de FF :)

En esta ocasión y sin haberlo sospechado hace un mes o algo así, vengo a este lugar para dejar un regalo, en su cumpleaños, a la Srta. Amy Mizuno ;D pero lo más importante es que este OS fue creado para consentir a mi amiga y colega fanfickera "Anny Mizuno", la cual ya me brindó el regalo de su aceptación hacia el fic que está publicado, pero lo mejor, me da su amistad sincera día a día. Te quiero mucho, mi Aniwis :3 gracias por absolutamente todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, por tus consideraciones, palabras, consejos y sonrisas. ¡Eres de lo mejorcito que hay!

Sin más preámbulos les dejo el one shot.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

**Proyecto de química**

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Tal vez alguien parecido a ti pueda entenderte…

¿Soy lo suficientemente parecido a ti para poder entenderte?

¿Soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti y que lo entiendas?

Mientras estemos separados por la gran barrera de la introversión, dudo poder dar respuesta a mis preguntas.

Te sigo después de la clase a la que ambos asistimos -sin saber que seríamos compañeros de ésta- y observo a discreta distancia cada uno de tus libres movimientos ahora que al parecer, crees que nadie fija su mirada en ti. Con un par de libros aferrados a tu vientre y caminando como si lo hicieras sobre nubes de algodón, te deslizas con cierta libertad y ligereza a través de los estudiantes que se cruzan por el camino, a los cuales y aunque no todos lo noten, ofreces una cálida y cordial sonrisa.

Me intriga tu silencio pero más lo hace el imantado enigma que representas para mí en este momento. Debo hablarte rápido, antes de que te escabullas entre la multitud y te pierda de vista.

Acelero mis pasos con tal de dar contigo, toco tu hombro y ante el contacto, das un pequeño brinco de notoria impresión.

—Disculpa, Taiki… no te había visto. Buenos días.

—Hola Amy, yo tampoco te había visto, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah? Entonces si no me habías visto… ¿por qué me detuviste estando a mi espalda?

Un momento… se supone que soy "el más inteligente" de los hermanos Kou y sin embargo acabo de decir la línea de presentación más absurda que jamás pensé pronunciar… ¿estoy loco? Además Amy es demasiado perspicaz, no titubeó en advertir mi contradicción y aunque ahora se sonroja al saberme descubierto por ella misma, una pequeña sonrisa juguetea en sus finos labios. No la culpo, en caso contrario creo que también me hubiera reído.

—Ignórame —le pido rápidamente sin saber qué más decir o mejor, sabiendo que si explico mi equivocación, no haré más que seguir diciendo tonterías.

—No te preocupes —responde ella, transformando su sonrisa en una suave carcajada. No grosera pero sí muy fresca y auténtica—, pero bien, dime en qué te puedo ayudar.

—La maestra nos asignó como compañeros de equipo para la próxima tarea de química, es por eso que vine a hablarte.

—¿De verdad? La maestra… dijo que asignaría los equipos en la próxima clase, no recuerdo haber escuchado que lo haya hecho hoy.

—Me lo mencionó en cuanto salí del salón. Creo que haber ganado cierta empatía con ella me dio el derecho a tener "la primicia" de todo.

Lo de la empatía es cierto, ahora que me haya dicho eso antes de salir de su clase no lo es, pero usando el primer punto creo poder obtener sin problemas el segundo… eso espero.

Amy me observa de manera escéptica por un par de segundos, después sólo se recoge de hombros y se decide a hablar.

—Bueno, supongo que al ser un buen estudiante tienes ciertos privilegios con… la maestra —resuelve sonriente como de costumbre.

—Algo así, algo así…

¿Por qué me tengo que poner tan nervioso? Desde aquella vez que hablamos con Amy sobre astronomía es desde que no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de estar cerca suyo, de poder saludarla siquiera o al menos verla a lo lejos, es por eso que ante deseos urgentes, soluciones de urgencia. No diré que me enorgullece precisamente el mentirle, pero es una mentirita blanca y nadie va a sufrir por ello, claro, porque…

—¿Taiki?

—¿Sí?

—Te quedaste callado por cerca de un minuto… ¿todo bien?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Bueno… en fin, déjame saber cuándo tienes tiempo para que veamos todo acerca del proyecto de química. Creo tener todos los apuntes necesarios para desarrollar algo interesante.

—La verdad es que… si pudiéramos iniciar lo antes posible sería mucho mejor.

La miro y rehúyo a la vez ¡cielo santo!, creo estar siendo demasiado obvio y tengo miedo de ser descubierto en cualquier segundo, aunque debo reconocer que Amy me provoca una inocencia tal que no sé, me es difícil creer que ella pueda sospechar sobre mis reales intenciones al plantarle ser compañeros de tarea y no, no es infravalorarla o subestimar su audacia, ya sé que es muy sagaz, pero en temas… ¿quiero decir "amorosos"?, bueno, en temas como esos, me da la idea de que quizás tiene el mismo grado de timidez que yo… sí, timidez, no tiene nada de malo aceptarlo, es decir, no por ser miembro de una banda juvenil famosa es sinónimo de que poco menos soy un sabio conocedor sobre el arte de la conquista ni mucho menos, lo que pasa es que…

—… ¿escuchaste lo que dije, Taiki? Te noto muy distraído, tal vez tienes otras cosas por atender y tu mente está pendiente de ello.

—No es eso, es sólo que… divago un poco —un ataque de honestidad qué tanto me podría dañar, a fin de cuentas ya asumo que tomé rol de bobo en este momento.

—Está bien. Entonces a la hora que te dije, nos vemos acá mismo, ¿te parece?

Oh… pequeño gran detalle, ni idea de qué hora me dijo… ¡ni siquiera qué día!

—En dos horas más, supuestamente, íbamos a ensayar como habíamos acordado ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Si alguien tiene "magia" para aparecer en mis momentos menos indicados, es mi hermano Yaten, más si siempre carga algún comentario punzante, pero al menos esta vez terminó solucionando la duda que traía.

—Te equivocas, dijimos que el ensayo sería a las ocho de la tarde, no a las seis —volteo para decírselo y como era de esperar, me mira con una cara de "qué demonios estás diciendo", pero Seiya, visionariamente, lo ha hecho callar antes de que diga algo. Por cierto, ¿él sabrá algo de mis pensamientos hacia Amy? Oh… otro pequeño gran detalle.

—Hola, chicos —la suave voz de ella susurra cerca de mí, sacándome de las dudas que tendré que ver resueltas después… si es que puedo.

—Buenas tardes, Amy —saluda Seiya—. Imagino que ahora vas a juntarte con mi bomboncito y las demás chicas; lo digo porque me contó que se iban a reunir en el templo para estudiar.

—Sí, claro… "tú bombón" —agrega Yaten, haciendo su tan exclusivo gesto de sarcástica burla.

—Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, podrías quedarte callado —y ya van a comenzar a pelear…

—Discúlpame por tener que hacerte esperar, pero me comprometí con las chicas hace un par de días y no puedo fallarles… debo ayudarlas a estudiar matemáticas porque Serena y Mina en especial, corren un gran riesgo de tener que rendir exámenes extraordinarios si no obtienen buena calificación en el próximo examen —¿por qué debes darme una explicación? Eres tan…

—No hace falta que te disculpes, por supuesto que imaginé que tienes cosas pendientes, de verdad —le explico rápidamente, logrando con esto que ella, inmediatamente, se note más relajada.

—Entonces nos vemos después, Taiki. Fue un gusto verlos a ustedes también, chicos; cuídense mucho.

—Adiós Amy —se despide Seiya, mientras que Yaten se limita a hacer un gesto con la mano como señal de ello, aunque viniendo de él es más que un simple gesto, ya que no escatima en ahorros si se trata de los mismos.

Me quedo en el mismo punto donde inició todo y veo como Amy se aleja poco a poco, aunque ya no camina tan tranquila como lo hacía hace un rato, al contrario, ahora sus pasos son notoriamente más veloces y de ello culpable soy yo, que me perdone por ello, pero es más que necesario…

Como también les será necesario a mis hermanos, comenzar el ataque de comentarios en pocos segundos más.

—"Amy, la maestra dijo que somos compañeros de equipo"

—"Me lo mencionó en cuanto salí del salón. Creo que haber ganado cierta empatía con ella me dio el derecho a tener "la primicia" de todo."

Volteo y qué me encuentro… Seiya y Yaten haciéndome burla al hablar como si poco menos yo tuviera voz de chica y con ello también sus movimientos.

—Veo que se dieron la molestia de escuchar todo lo que hablaba con ella ¿no? —interrogo a ambos, mostrándoles lo desagradable que me parece el que así lo hicieran.

—Pasamos a buscarte al salón para que nos fuéramos directamente a casa, pero ya que te vimos correr tras esa chica no nos quedó más opción que seguirte. Por cierto, te veías absolutamente patético y predecible ¿acaso no pudiste ser un poco menos obvio? —contesta Yaten, riéndose como pocas veces lo hace.

—No sé qué estás hablando —contesto con un notorio gesto de desdén.

—Que la niña genio te anda trayendo como menso por la escuela, eso es lo que Yaten te está diciendo —dios…

—Gracias por la aclaración, señor capitán "no me había dado cuenta" —respondo ya que a fin de cuentas, sé que no lograré nada con desmentir lo que ellos piensan. Por algo somos hermanos, nos conocemos al revés y al derecho.

—¿Estás… sonrojado? ¡Mira, Yaten, Taiki se puso rojo!

—¿Qué? —pregunto pero no a ellos, en realidad lo hago a mí mismo.

—¿Y qué esperabas, Seiya? Cualquiera que se da cuenta de que fue el ser absolutamente más predecible de todo el mundo es como para avergonzarse.

—¡No puedo creerlo, pareces una nena!

—Y una muy evidente, que no se te olvide mencionar eso.

Sí, sigan riendo, háganlo más fuerte, claro, cosa de que toda la escuela se entere…

Mi sien derecha comienza a latir y ejerzo presión sobre ella para aplacar en inminente dolor de cabeza que voy a tener que traer por culpa de estos dos, pero quizás antes de que finalmente llegue, el parcito optó por guardar silencio ya que saben, si sobrepasan el límite de mi paciencia, se acabó el Taiki "socialmente correcto"

—Ya, Seiya… no sigamos molestándolo, suficiente le resulta saber que no fue precisamente muy enigmático frente a Amy.

—Tienes razón, no podemos seguir burlándonos de Taiki… la gente se pone sensible cuando está enamorada.

¡Y listo, volvieron a reírse como si no hubiese mañana!

—No creo haber mencionado con sarcasmo alguna vez lo que tú te traes con "bombón", Seiya y tú, Yaten, no creas que se me olvidó que hace no mucho me dijiste que Re…

—¡Cállate! —grita el menor de mis hermanos _ipso facto._

—¿Ah? ¿De qué no me enteré? Y por cierto, Taiki, no "traigo" nada con Serena, sólo somos amigos.

—Sí, claro… tan "amigos" como Taiki pretende mostrarse con la niña genio.

—Re… reír, no, eso no viene contigo… re… re… ¿Rei? ¿Acaso te gusta la amiga de bombón? ¡Uy! El pequeño ogrito a final de cuentas tenía corazón.

—En vez de estarme molestando mejor deberías ir a cuidar tu puesto en la _friend-zone_ con esa chica mientras te platica sobre su novio —Yaten al ataque.

—¿Y qué tal si me acompañas? Probablemente y con lo linda que es Rei, más de algún pretendiente ha de tener… tal vez quieras ir a escuchar sus historias.

—Si lo tuviera y conste, no estoy diciendo que la estupidez que dijo Taiki es cierta, lo más seguro es que de todas formas yo no estaría destinado al puesto de "paño de lágrimas" como tú, así que no, no podría acompañarte.

—Di lo que quieras, hermanito, al menos a mí Serena me dirige la palabra, en cambio creo que Rei con suerte sabe tu nombre.

¿Dejar que se maten entre ellos o parar la discusión? Si siguen podría pasar a mayores pero… no, merecido se lo tendrían por haberme fastidiado, así que seguiré viendo este destacable show.

—Cuando una chica sabe mi nombre no lo olvida y pasa inmediatamente al primer puesto de "las cosas memorables", Seiya… me encantaría poder ilustrarte sobre qué significa eso, pero supongo que estarás ocupado preparando galletitas quemadas con Serena mientras te habla sobre cuán inteligente es su novio, no como tú que estás a pasos de reprobar física.

—Y de paso le podría contar que ves telenovelas románticas a escondidas, mi estimado Yaten… imagino que a Rei le fascinaría enterarse de algo así.

—¿Y qué si veo eso? El productor pidió que hiciéramos un par de canciones _cursis_ para el nuevo disco, debo sacar información de algún lado. Al menos cumplo con buscar nuevo material, en cambio tú te dedicas a pasear a esa chica, a gastar tu dinero alimentándola mientras te dice mil veces que está enamorada de otra persona, no pues, te envidio.

—Sí, es triste ¿no? Tal vez podrían hacer una telenovela con mi historia ¿la verías también? Pero solito, porque Rei no te acompañaría.

—Ya guarda silencio, me aburres.

—¿Ya te diste por vencido?

—Recuerda que a quien molestábamos es a Taiki, de hecho míralo, ahora quien ríe es él.

—¿Y qué?, ¿esperaban que me pusiera a llorar? —les respondo.

—Vaya… por lo general en nuestras peleas con Yaten te metes a los cinco segundos para hacernos callar ¿qué te hizo ahorrar los comentarios ahora?

—"_D__ivide ut regnes"_

—¿Ah? —dicen al unísono el par de…

—Pongan más atención en clase y sabrán qué dije —finalizo con un cierto aire de victoria que a esta altura, merezco.

—O le puedo preguntar a mi futura cuñada —bromea Seiya y debo decir con honestidad que ésta vez me causó gracia. Me imagino que fuera cierto y…

—Seiya, lo perdimos, mírale la cara —apunta Yaten, advirtiéndome que sí, otra vez puse cara de quizás qué.

—Bueno, si ya se dieron cuenta y todo ¿no creen que deberían dejarme tranquilo? Para mí esto es asunto serio, saben que no soy muy bueno en estos temas y en vez de estar molestándome deberían, al menos intentar, darme algún tipo de consejo.

—No tengo nada que decir al respecto, excepto que debes dejar de ser tan, pero tan evidente —comenta Yaten, no gran cosa por cierto.

—Pues la verdad, Taiki… creo que te será difícil intentar algo con esa chica, no sé, la veo siempre muy concentrada en los estudios y no la imagino preocupándose por asuntos amorosos —añade Seiya, quizás siendo –lamentablemente- bastante certero.

—Si quisiera tener novio seguramente ya lo tendría, pero probablemente no le interesa tener uno, se nota que vive por estudiar y nada más que eso —agrega Yaten, al menos ya hablando seriamente.

—Es que Amy se me hace bastante "desinformada" en cosas así, no la visualizo en un plano romántico… la imagino como Taiki, una empedernida "come-libros" y que no se preocupa de nada más que no sea sacar la nota más alta del examen.

—Si él le interesara o tal vez se haya dado cuenta de que anda tras sus pasos, no habría ido a estudiar con las amigas. Imagino que hubiera inventado alguna excusa rápida para salir del paso y así estar con él, pero como no lo hizo, sólo me queda asumir que sí se creyó el cuento de que iban a estudiar juntos y nada más —sentencia Yaten, quitándome el habla.

—Incluso lo más seguro es que tenga una especie de fobia al romanticismo, como Taiki. Recuerda, Yaten, que en más de alguna ocasión pasada le hemos hablado cosas así y poco menos le da urticaria —finaliza Seiya.

—Ok, ya me quedó suficientemente claro —les comunico a ambos y al parecer mi cara debe ser lo suficientemente obvia de tristeza como para que ellos cambien la suya por una más empática hacia mi situación.

—Oye, no estamos diciendo que no tengas oportunidad con ella, es sólo que, como parecida a ti que creo que es, puede que le cueste entablar ese tipo de relación que buscas —comenta Seiya, golpeando suavemente mi hombro.

—De todas formas no sacarás mucho escuchándonos a nosotros mientras no haces algo concreto por averiguar bajo tus propios medios qué es lo que pasa con ella. Sigue mejor con la historia de que van a estudiar y no sé, imagina algo como para intentar no ser simplemente obvio, sino que explícito, que si bien pueden ser algo parecido a sinónimos, en caso como estos son conceptos muy distintos —al fin, cuando Yaten quiere dar un consejo sensato lo da, y agradezco mucho que lo esté haciendo en este segundo.

—Supongo que tienen razón —les contesto con no mucho ánimo, ya que si estaba contrariado ahora lo estoy más.

—Hermano, simplemente saca de tu pecho lo que piensas en cuanto piensas en ella, así de sencillo —dice Seiya.

—Eres un gran compositor, escritor y poeta, ocupa eso ahora a tu favor, es lo más lógico por hacer —añade Yaten, guiñándome de manera cómplice.

—Gracias —les digo, ofreciéndoles una sincera sonrisa como demostración de lo alegre que me siento al saber que al final de todo, mis hermanos siempre terminan apoyándome.

—Y bueno, mejor vamos andando, Yaten, intentemos ensayar al menos los dos solos y adelantar algún trabajo ya que pronto debemos ir al estudio para grabar el nuevo _single_.

—Tenemos preparada la pista y gran parte de la letra, sólo falta el remate y era eso lo que tenías que ver hoy, Taiki, pero ya sabemos en qué andarás… sólo espero que cuando vuelvas, puedas al fin concretar la canción para no retrasar la grabación que tenemos pendiente.

—No les fallaré, se los prometo —les digo a ambos, empeñando mi palabra ante la sinceridad de lo que digo.

—Está bien, nos vemos. Intenta no estropearlo todo —se despide Yaten, "cercanamente alejado", como de costumbre.

—Además procura no llegar muy tarde y si te va bien, pues nos cuentas —agrega Seiya, dándome un golpe en el hombro y con ello, yéndose entre risas junto a mi otro hermano.

Quedándome todavía en el mismo punto y sin moverme un paso, miro a mis hermanos marchar y como era de esperar, veo que van hablando entre ellos y riéndose un poco, bueno, qué puedo hacer con eso, sé que son así, que probablemente llegarán a casa para mofarse un rato más sobre la conversación que tuve con Amy y ellos escucharon, que especularán sobre qué está pasando, pero todo y hasta que Yaten aguante, porque seguro no va a tardar en decirle a Seiya que ya es momento de ver el asunto del single, que reconozco, teníamos como suma urgencia, pero al menos con que ellos entiendan la gran excepción que estoy haciendo ante el trabajo, tema con el cual soy sumamente comprometido, me quedo tranquilo al menos por hoy… aunque no creo que mis propósitos se concreten este día, de mí depende al menos dar un paso para ir tras la conquista de lo que se transformó en uno de mis más grandes anhelos. Sí, me refiero a Amy, a estar con ella.

Camino a paso lento en dirección a uno de los jardines de la preparatoria. Busco rápidamente mi lugar predilecto para pasar el rato cuando tengo que esperar a alguno de mis hermanos y ese lugar está ahí, aquel amable árbol que bajo su frondosidad, me regala una amistosa sombra donde protegerme cuando siento que el calor me sofoca, además me proporciona un espacio en donde puedo dedicar tiempo para que mi mente se libere y se convierta en palabras hechas tinta, cosa que también intentaré hacer ahora.

Tomo mi lugar y siento la bienvenida que el espacio siempre tiene aguardando por mí. Podría jugar que hasta ya marqué mi silueta con perfección ya que encajo como si me tratara de la pieza restante del rompecabezas, por lo cual y ante tanta comodidad otorgada, tomo mi cuaderno en donde, con recelo, llevo mis poesías; lo abro y me enfrento a una página en blanco, la cual quiero dedicar, por supuesto, a la bella peli-azul que me ha puesto en el jaque amoroso que no vi venir, que no vi venir… que no veo venir, como así tampoco las letras que pensada dedicarle…

—¿Cómo es posible que en mi mente no haya nada en este segundo?

Vamos, me debo esforzar… no debería resultarme complicado el dedicar alguna poesía en oda a lo que Amy significa para mí en este segundo, en el cual estoy arriesgando mi propia "zona de comodidad" porque ya está decidido, seguiré el consejo de Yaten, no más "Taiki obvio", debo dar espacio a uno explícito… pero sepa dios dónde encuentro a ese personaje porque al menos en mi cabeza no está.

Veamos… ¿qué me evoca el ver el rostro de esa chica en mi mente? Sus ojos azules, aquellos calmos, compasivos y tan llenos de bondad ojos azules…

"_¿Qué es poesía?, dices, mientras clavas  
en mi pupila tu pupila azul,  
¡Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas?  
Poesía... eres tú."_

Idóneo para ella…

¿Cómo poder decirle con qué fuerza deseo que aquella mirada me observe como lo anhelo? ¿Habrá forma alguna de explicarlo?

"_Por una mirada, un mundo;  
por una sonrisa, un cielo;  
por un beso... ¡Yo no sé  
qué te diera por un beso!"_

¿Qué sería de mi vida si Amy aceptara ser parte de ella? ¿Qué se sentirá poder palpar la gloria al besar sus dulces labios? ¿Qué serían de mis días el compartirlos con su tersa piel fresca como el agua? ¿Sería esa agua la necesaria para aplacar mi sed? Por supuesto que sí, eso y mucho más… beber de ella sería el elixir que tantos alquimistas a lo largo de la historia han deseado obtener, el cual yo degustaría en cada noche compartiendo a su lado si así me lo permitiese…

"_Cuando en la noche te envuelven  
las alas de tul del sueño  
y tus tendidas pestañas  
semejan arcos de ébano,  
por escuchar los latidos  
de tu corazón inquieto  
y reclinar tu dormida  
cabeza sobre mi pecho,  
diera, alma mía,  
cuanto posea:  
¡la luz, el aire  
y el pensamiento!_

_Cuando se clavan tus ojos_  
_en un invisible objeto_  
_y tus labios ilumina_  
_de una sonrisa el reflejo,_  
_por leer sobre tu frente_  
_el callado pensamiento_  
_que pasa como la nube_  
_del mar sobre el ancho espejo,_  
_diera, alma mía,_  
_cuanto deseo:_  
_¡la fama, el oro,_  
_la gloria, el genio!_

_Cuando enmudece tu lengua_  
_y se apresura tu aliento_  
_y tus mejillas se encienden_  
_y entornas tus ojos negros,_  
_por ver entre sus pestañas_  
_brillar con húmedo fuego_  
_la ardiente chispa que brota_  
_del volcán de los deseos,_  
_diera, alma mía,_  
_por cuanto espero,_  
_la fe, el espíritu,_  
_la tierra, el cielo."_

Irreal, sublime, aquellas palabras embisten mi mente en cuanto te imagino pasar tus días y noches a mi lado… Amy, aventuradas mis palabras, lo sé, pero nacen de mí con la naturalidad en que tú te despojas de una sonrisa, con la misma facilidad que tu aura me cautivó por completo… no soy yo el culpable de mis pensamientos, lo eres tú al inspirarlos… como me inspira el querer ser el guardián de tus soles, de tus lunas, de los sueños que lleguen a su arribo y las estrellas que con celo, quisieran asemejarse al resplandor que yace en tu mirada.

"_Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte;  
dormida, me atrevo a verte;  
por eso, alma de mi alma,  
yo velo mientras tú duermes._

_Despierta, ríes, y al reír tus labios_  
_inquietos me parecen_  
_relámpagos de grana que serpean_  
_sobre un cielo de nieve._

_Dormida, los extremos de tu boca_  
_pliega sonrisa leve,_  
_suave como el rastro luminoso_  
_que deja un sol que muere._  
_¡Duerme!_

_Despierta, miras y al mirar tus ojos_  
_húmedos resplandecen_  
_como la onda azul en cuya cresta_  
_chispeando el sol hiere._

_Al través de tus párpados, dormida,_  
_tranquilo fulgor vierten,_  
_cual derrama de luz, templado rayo,_  
_lámpara transparente._  
_¡Duerme!_

_Despierta, hablas y al hablar vibrantes_  
_tus palabras parecen_  
_lluvia de perlas que en dorada copa_  
_se derrama a torrentes._

_Dormida, en el murmullo de tu aliento_  
_acompasado y tenue,_  
_escucho yo un poema que mi alma_  
_enamorada entiende._  
_¡Duerme!_

_Sobre el corazón la mano_  
_me he puesto porque no suene_  
_su latido y de la noche_  
_turbe la calma solemne._

_De tu balcón las persianas_  
_cerré ya porque no entre_  
_el resplandor enojoso_  
_de la aurora y te despierte._  
_¡Duerme!"_

Definitivamente… me entrego hacia tu reservado y minucioso encanto…

—¿Hola?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya pasaron dos horas?

—¡Amy! Pensé que estaría mucho más tiempo esperando por ti —respondo en mi asombro y sin ocultar lo feliz que me hace su llegada.

—Es que… —puedo decir que poco la conozco, pero me da la impresión de que está hilando alguna mentirilla blanca, su rostro delata de inmediato eso—. Bueno, Serena y Mina no estaban en el templo Hikawa, entonces… ya sabes, a Lita y a Rei no les va mal en los estudios, por eso estuve un rato con ellas y volví para verte… por lo del proyecto.

—Qué atento de tu parte el haberte preocupado por mi… mí proyecto, o sea, nuestro proyecto.

—Sí, nuestro proyecto de química —termina mi frase con su tan acostumbrada dulzura.

—Así es… no tienes idea de cuánto deseo que salga todo bien… en nuestra tarea, obvio.

—Por supuesto que saldrá bien, es decir, eso quiero yo también.

¿Estaré loco al imaginar que…? No, no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí.

—Bueno, Amy, si quieres vamos a la biblioteca para revisar nuestros apuntes.

—La verdad es que preferiría ver ese asunto acá que hay aire fresco, lo necesito —me responde, sonriendo tímidamente y sí, alcancé a percibir un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Qué dulce luce cuando toma aquel color carmesí en su piel.

—Había imaginado que te gustaba estudiar en un espacio más cerrado, más silencioso en comparación con este lugar —comento ante la sorpresa que me da el descubrir ese detalle.

—Tienes razón, me gusta estudiar en ambientes sin mucho ruido y sabrás de igual manera que la biblioteca es uno de mis espacios favoritos, pero creo que no me citaste aquí para estudiar, Taiki.

Siento… sí, si abro la boca por ahí mismo saldrá mi corazón. ¿Escuché bien? ¿Amy me descubrió? ¿Yaten y Seiya estaban en lo correcto? Parece que sin querer voluntariamente, pasé de ser obvio a explícito… ¡y ni siquiera me di cuenta!

—Yo… no, es decir, sí, te pedí que viniéramos a estudiar, recuerda el proyecto de química y que…

—Taiki, la clase extra que tomamos no es de química, es de biología, además no tenemos una maestra, es un profesor.

No puedo creerlo… a ver, ¿tiene razón?, sí, dije "la maestra" y eso no es lo que importa, sino que dije "química", todo por pensar y querer saber si, a lo que yo llamo "el proyecto de química" con Amy resultaría, pero no puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta y no, ni siquiera eso, sino que le haya propuesto estudiar eso a ella siendo que no estaba ni cerca de sonar sensato… ¡Qué descuidado fui!

La miro, tal vez un poco avergonzado al hallarme sin salida en la improvisada mentira que le dije, la cual no imaginé que conllevara que alguien saliera herido, pero así fue, yo salí herido ante mi poco cuidado y por eso, la vulnerabilidad que siento en este momento ante ese par de grandes ojos azules que me observan con detenimiento, me está consumiendo lentamente.

¡Esperen! Ella habló sobre unos apuntes ¿o estoy loco?

—Amy, la verdad es que no tengo cómo contradecir lo que has dicho. Es verdad, la clase extra que tomamos es de biología y efectivamente la imparte un maestro, pero mencionaste que tenías algunos apuntes interesantes para "el proyecto de química" ¿no fue así?

—Bueno, yo…

Ahora la sonrojada es ella y antes de que se sienta fatal por eso, prosigo:

—Por favor, siéntate a mi lado y dime a qué te referías cuando dijiste eso.

Tomo su mano, es la primera vez que lo hago de esta forma y si en más de alguna ocasión soñé despierto en qué se sentiría hacerlo, nada se asemeja a lo que imaginé. Es más, mucho, mucho más.

—Amy… ¿siempre supiste que inventé una poco creíble excusa para estar contigo?

—Taiki, no creas que soy alguna chica, no sé, ególatra y que piensa que tiene a un chico tras ella, pero hace algunos días me he fijado mucho en ti, te he observado desde lejos y fue por eso que imaginé que tal vez hoy querías hablarme sobre ello…

—Entonces sí, algo sospechabas.

Nuestras miradas chocan y ambos sonreímos al sentirnos atrapados en las pupilas del otro.

—Sí, algo sospechaba —confiesa en un hilo de voz.

—¿Podrías… mostrarme los apuntes o en realidad sólo fue una línea para no hacerme sentir infeliz y decirme "oye, sé que estás mintiendo"?

—Los apuntes sí existen, pero no son de química… o sea, no al menos a la que nos imparten aquí en la escuela —roja como la grana, sus mejillas se tiñen con un mar de rubor que la hace lucir aún más tierna, si es que eso se puede.

—¿Me dejas verlos?

Extendiendo su brazo derecho, con los ojos absolutamente cerrados y con notoria dificultad para respirar tranquilamente, Amy me entrega un pequeño cuadernillo, voltea y asumo, quiere que lo lea en silencio y sin que ella mire cuando lo haga. Está nerviosa, yo también lo estoy y en este punto agradezco que no me esté mirando pues mis manos tiemblan ante la emoción de descubrir el secreto escondido tras la gentil metáfora de "los apuntes de química"

Veamos…

"_No sé si sea mi imaginación, pero creo que Taiki ha estado observándome hace un par de días. Siempre creo que necesita decirme algo, tal vez desea que le ayude en algún concepto no aprendido de biología, no lo sé… y cada vez que creo que me va a hablar, pasa al lado mío , me sonríe y camina tan rápido que en un par de segundos ya no lo veo más… es raro"_

"_Hoy y por culpa de Serena, llegué un poco más tarde a la clase. El maestro no me regañó ya que asumió que mi retraso debió ser por un fuerte motivo ya que no acostumbro a llegar tarde.  
Cuando di un par de pasos para llegar a mi pupitre, noté como Taiki me observaba fija y profundamente. Me senté tan rápido como pude para así darle la espalda… me hubiera apenado mucho el saber que me viera con las mejillas ardiendo por el pudor que me causa, no porque me incomode, sino que me incomoda que no me incomode, ay, ni yo me entiendo ya"_

"_Ya van dos semanas en que Taiki no hace más que mirarme, incluso me he atrevido a voltear y enfrentarlo, pero en cuanto encuentro su mirada la esconde, como así también pasa para mí, porque ya en más de una ocasión ha ido hasta donde está el profesor, le hace un par de preguntas, regresa a su puesto y ve que lo estoy mirando fijamente. Menos mal que los libros de estudio son grandes, ya más de alguna vez han sido la mejor manera que he tenido para ocultar mi rostro rápidamente. Me da mucha vergüenza mirarlo directo a los ojos y aunque me da miedo, algo en mí lo disfruta… aunque quisiera decirle eso también a mi estómago, porque en cuanto lo veo, comienza a doler"_

"_Tres semanas… ya son tres semanas y estoy dándome cuenta que hago lo imposible por terminar los quehaceres pronto con tal de tener un par de minutos y escribir estas confesiones ya que es el único lugar donde me siento segura para 'contarlos'… si les contara a las chicas todas me mirarían raro, claro, "la niña genio" no conoce el amor a nada más que sean los libros y está bien, eso piensan ellas de mí, puedo seguirles el juego y ahorrar los comentarios que tenga al respecto, pero es imposible negarse las cosas a uno mismo y bajo ese concepto, siendo sincera conmigo misma, debo decir que ya las miradas con Taiki provocan en mí algo más que un simple nerviosismo. Me gusta cruzarme con él cada vez que pueda… pero todavía no tengo el valor para dar la media vuelta al salir del salón y saludarlo, porque sí, ya me fijé de que me sigue algunos minutos y después se va en dirección opuesta… eso o definitivamente soy una paranoica que ve cosas donde no las hay"_

"_¿Y si yo le digo a Taiki que me gusta? ¿No será muy osado de mi parte? Él tiene a muchas chicas tras sus pasos, no hay nadie en esta escuela que no lo admire ni siga su trabajo como cantante, no creo que pueda fijarse en mí… ¿qué soy yo al lado de esas chicas? Nadie… nadie más que la simple y predecible niña que obtiene buenas calificaciones, la que no tiene derecho a amar ni a desviarse de los estudios, seguramente él también lo sabe y toma así"_

—Yo… no lo tomo así.

—¿Eh?

Amy vuelca su mirada y atención sobre mí, tal vez ya sabe a qué me refiero, pero seguiré el consejo que Yaten me dio: No ser obvio, sí explícito.

—Eres más que "una cerebrito" que vive para estudiar y se acabó. Eres una chica fantástica y como bien te diste cuenta, sí, te seguí por varias semanas y pude ver cómo eras, darme cuenta de tu gentileza, de tu simpatía y también de tu belleza, porque lo eres, eres más linda que cualquier otra chica de esta escuela, porque además de ser linda por fuera también lo eres por dentro y esa cualidad te hace ser más que las demás… tú eres especial, yo pude notarlo y por eso te mentí, te pedí que estuvieras acá para decirte que… para…

Tan bien que iba hablando y ahora mi lengua se botó a huelga…

—¿Para…? —pregunta ella, al borde de lo inaudible.

—Toma, ahora es mi turno de mostrar "los apuntes para nuestro proyecto"

Ahora soy yo quien entrega un cuaderno. Le señalizo puntualmente qué parte quiero que lea y sí, es lo que escribí hace un rato antes de que ella llegara.

A medida en que lee, Amy comienza a sonreír y en un punto, para mi sorpresa, lanza una pequeña carcajada… ¿por qué?

—Es muy lindo lo que escribiste…

—¿De verdad te gustó? —pregunto inquieto y expectante por una respuesta.

—Sí. Admiro mucho el trabajo de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.

Diablos.

—No estoy diciendo que yo haya escrito esas cosas, por favor, no me tomes por tramposo ni embustero es solo que… —sí, la veo y como nunca lo había estado antes, me siento seguro de hablar—. Cuando pensé en ti y en cómo intentar retratar lo que representas, sus versos llegaron a mi mente para describirte… son hermosas líneas, poesías muy delicadas, pero sospecho que ni ellas podrían encerrar fidedignamente qué es lo que me provocas.

—Taiki…

Tomo su mano, me atrevo a entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos y al sentir la cálida bienvenida que éstos me entregan, me acerco a ella para confesarle mi verdad.

—Amy Mizuno, discúlpame, pero ya no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti.

—No… no sé qué decir.

Encierro una de sus mejillas en la palma de mi mano. Acaricio suavemente el contorno de su rostro mientras intento plasmar este momento en mi memoria para dejarlo impertérrito por siempre.

—No digas nada, sólo déjame saber si mis anhelos son correspondidos.

Me acerco hacia ella hasta poder besar por primera vez sus labios, siendo este gesto la confirmación para saber recíprocos todos mis pensamientos y deseos.

¿Qué se sintió besarla? Estimado Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, ni siquiera sus poesías podrían explicarlo.

Abro mis ojos y en compás, los de ella hacen lo mismo. Posamos nuestras frentes unas con otras y siento la suave vibración de las palabras de ella contra mis labios.

—Sí tengo algo que decir ahora.

—¿Y qué es? —pregunto sin alejarme un solo centímetro.

—Creo que "nuestro proyecto de química" será todo un éxito, pues definitivamente en ese beso supe que entre nosotros existe lo que yo también tanto esperé.

Deslizo una de mis manos hacia su cintura y la otra sigue enterneciéndose ante la suavidad de su rostro. Por dios, qué bella se ve así, levemente sonrojada, sonriente y lo mejor, con un nuevo resplandor en su mirada pura, tan libre de maldad y capaz de transmitirte con su brillo todo lo que hay en su alma. Bien dicen que éstos son los espejos de ella y de ser verdad, Amy es la mujer más hermosa que jamás he conocido.

Vuelvo a besarla y con esto, en mi mente resurge la inspiración de las palabras, llenas de color y poesía, llenas de alegría y anhelos alcanzados.

Creo que sí podré cumplir con la petición que Yaten me hizo. Ahora sé bien qué escribir para el final de esa canción que debo terminar…

Cuando tenga que hablar sobre amor pensaré en ella. Amy es desde ahora la musa que vivirá eternamente a través de las melodías que nacen desde sus labios y encuentran morada en mi corazón.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ ´´

Awwww, el amor, el amor, el amor... sí, ya sé que el one shot está medio cursi, pero a quien va dedicado le gustan los textos así y yo como buena amiga, no le negué el regalarle algo que fuera de su total agrado jajaja

¿Qué les pareció? No sean muy duros, por favor, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un "Amy/Taiki" D:

Muchas gracias a todos quienes se dan el tiempo para visitar mi pequeño rincón virtual.

Un abrazo gigante para todos.

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo! ;D


End file.
